Running boards are commonly found on trucks and sport utility vehicles (SUVs). Running boards provide a secure and stable step along the left and right sides of the vehicle for easy entry and exit into the vehicle. Most conventional vehicle running boards have fixed positions relative to the frames of the vehicles to which they are attached. Some running boards are motorized and can be moved from their standard position on the side of the vehicle to a position underneath the vehicle chassis when they are not in use.
The present invention features a powered running board for preventing the opening of a side door of a vehicle. The powered running board is for attaching to the chassis of a vehicle. The powered running board can pivot between a down position (e.g., horizontal orientation, the standard position of running boards) and an up position (e.g., vertical orientation). In the down position, the powered running board provides a step for entry into and out of the vehicle, similar to standard running boards. When the powered running board is in the up position, it obstructs the opening of the side doors thereby locking the doors so as to secure the vehicle. In some embodiments, a user can pivot the powered running board to the up position so as to obstruct the side doors of the vehicle when parked. The powered running board secures the vehicle and any valuables in the vehicle by preventing the side doors from being opened.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.